The Getaway
by NINJA-RENKA
Summary: -Sequel to Absence- The stress and pressure of being the world’s savior is starting to drain Danny Fenton, but unfortunately a well-needed vacation isn’t quite in the cards . . . Well, at least not a planned one. VLAD/DANNY


**The Getaway**

**Here it is, a sequel to the story Absence . . . and as promised there will be lemony bits in this, as suggested by the rating.**

**SUMMARY: -Sequel to Absence -The stress and pressure of being the world's savior is starting to drain Danny Fenton, but unfortunately a well-needed vacation isn't quite in the cards . . . Well, at least not a planned one. VLAD/DANNY**

**WARNING: Male/Male action(shonen-ai, BL-Boy's Love, slash, yaoi, etc. . .) and adult content/language.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own no part of the NickTOON Danny Phantom or it's characters, they are the brainchild of Butch Hartman and property of Nickelodeon/VIACOM.**

**Danny's thoughts are in _italics_.**

* * *

_I can't take it anymore . . ._

_I know that's something a lot of teenagers say, but really-_

_I CAN"T TAKE IT ANY MORE!_

_I'm twenty-one years old and I still have no privacy!_

As he internally rants to himself, the world's hero finishes eating the leftovers his mother sent him as he watches his source of vexation, the local news program. The news anchor is currently talking about the latest Danny Fenton sighting and behind her is a screen shot of the ghost hero himself - a candid camera had managed to catch Danny as he helps Jazz go grocery shopping. Apparently, even in sunglasses and a hooded sweatshirt, he could get no peace.

_Tch, if I knew that revealing my true identity would mean I would never have a moment of peace, I would've kept it a secret!_

An annoyed groan escapes his throat as the news program then shifted to a slide show with even more pictures of the ghost hero around Amity Park. Some were Danny with his family or friends and others were his various fights with ghosts. They even had a few shots of the phantom when he thought he was alone at the Amity Park Observatory - the place Danny would go to clear his head.

_Stupid paparazzi ninjas! How the hell did they manage to take that picture!_

_What the hell was I thinking when I revealed my identity?_

_Granted, it isn't as bad as it used to be but it's still pretty ridiculous. Every time I go out of the door, I have to wear a disguise. I was hoping that after a year or two, the press would find something else to report on, but apparently I was just kidding myself . . . What do I have to do to get some time to myself?_

Coincidentally at the moment, Daniel Fenton is sitting alone at the counter of his large kitchen . . . Well, the kitchen he now occupied. No matter how much time has passed, the twenty-one year old still couldn't think of the large, Wisconsin mansion as his. Sure, he kept it in pristine condition and lived in it more than his apartment in Amity Park, but in his mind it would always be the home of Vladimir Masters - his former enemy, eternal rival, fellow halfa, and boyfriend . . . as strange as it sounded.

Then again, the fact that the entire world thought said villainous boyfriend was dead in space made it even stranger.

But despite the odd nature of their relationship, Danny liked having a secretive part of is life, something that no one else knew about. The private intimacy he shared with Vlad was a welcome refuge from the chaos that was now his life. It reminded Danny of the time when he was just a regular person and his life wasn't constantly documented by the paparazzi . . . Before the private life of a teenager became the entire world's business.

Since his return to the planet, Vlad had spent the majority of his time traveling around the tropics, his vast fortune raising very little questions. And through some private business investments, the man had easily more than doubled the $50 million he had upon his return - every cent earned without the use of his ghost powers. Not that the man didn't use them, just that the millionaire had to be more careful in a world that was now fully aware of ghosts. Over the past six months, Danny had received unmarked postcards from Jamaica, Antigua, Barbados, Hawaii, and even Bora-Bora - the villain's way of letting the hero know where he was. And true to his word, the man had provided a private phone number that both half-ghosts used frequently, whether to talk or jokingly tease one another.

However, the times when Vlad would return to his home for a few weeks, the two men would enjoy the more physical parts of their relationship. Even with the infrequency of their encounters, Danny could honestly say that he was happy with the older ghost(Then again, it didn't hurt that the man exuded danger and excitement). But the real reason why their relationship worked was that the elder halfa allowed the younger to be a normal person without having some underlying expectations. Danny liked that in some area of his life, he didn't have to take the lead, he could depend on someone else for a change.

Anyway, it had been almost three months since the ghost hero last saw Vlad and his irritation was starting to show. He was snappy with everyone and in a general state of annoyance. Neither his parents, Jazz, Tucker, or even Sam knew what was making the hero so moody-

In short, the answer was sex deprivation.

In long, the answer was that he didn't have an outlet to release all of his pent up frustration - a place to momentarily forget all of his responsibilities and sometimes . . . to forget the world. When he was with the older ghost, Danny could focus on the one person that made it look so enticing to live life with complete disregard towards other people's opinions.

Grumbling to himself, the young hero gets up and heads to the master bedroom(The pun not lost on the halfa). He throws on an old shirt along with a pair of baggy sweatpants, the hero too lazy to put on matching clothes. Tired from the day's activities, he unceremoniously flops on the bed and snuggles under the thick comforters - hoping that the sooner he goes to sleep, the quicker the day will be over with. As the halfa settles into the soft sheets, Danny's mind once again thinks back to the nights when he wasn't alone in the large bed. More specifically, the first time the two ghosts were intimate with each other.

That night, both men had simply went at one another. Within minutes, clothing was quickly made intangible and dropped carelessly to the floor. Soft kisses turned into heated exchanges as both bodies toppled onto the waiting bed. It hadn't been planned or anything, both simply knew that waiting was no longer an option and the sexual tension could no longer be ignored. Now Danny wasn't a virgin, but he was still nervous as it was the first time he ever had sex with a man - and he suspected it was Vlad's first time with a man as well. Yet with each of the other halfa's exploring touches, it felt more and more natural. To receive such attention from the older male, it felt . . . nice. Despite the intense passion in which Vlad made love to him, his touches were always gentle, even loving, in a way.

Remembering their nights (and sometimes days) together, a healthy blush spreads over his face as Danny rolls over onto his side. He takes a deep breath to settle himself, despite the frustrated scowl on his young face, and simply stares at the falling snow outside his window.

_If Vlad doesn't come by soon, I'm going to track him down myself and drag his blue butt back here . . . _

_Maybe I'll use the Fenton anti-creep stick._

With that last amusing thought, pale-blue eyes drift off into sleep.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The following morning, Danny is awoken by a particularly annoying beam of sunlight on his face. Cursing under his breath, he rolls over onto his stomach and buries his face into the fluffy pillow. So anxious to get back to sleep, the ghost barely notices the tell-tale breath of cold air that leaves his lips.

"Daniel, ignoring your ghost sense defeats the purpose of having one."

Long since used to the older man appearing out of thin air with no notice, Danny simply smiles into the pillow as a large hand runs through his dark hair.

"The purpose of my ghost sense is to warn me of **dangerous** ghosts."

"Danger is a matter of perspective, . . . you're far too careless."

"Relax, Vladdie. I knew it was you, so what's the harm?"

"Should I be impressed or flattered by that?"

"You can be whatever you want . . . just admit that you're not as sneaky as you like to think you are."-mumbles the younger ghost, his head still buried into the soft pillow.

"Really?" - inquires Vlad, his fingers running down the nape of Danny's neck. "Then would you care to explain how I managed to teleport you from Wisconsin to this tropical island without so much as a peep?"

Confused by the statement, a head of messy black hair raises up to look around the room. Pale blue eyes widen as the ghost realizes that he is no longer in a bedroom in snow-covered Wisconsin, but in a beach bungalow of some sort - if the sounds of crashing waves and sea birds outside were any indication. A cool, sea breeze flows into the room and rustles the sheer white curtains that separate them from the view of sparkling blue water lapping at the white, sandy beach. After fully absorbing the new location, light blue eyes rest on the tall man sitting before him with an all-knowing grin on his face. Vlad hadn't changed much in three months, he was slightly tanned, but still the same . His long, silver hair is styled slightly different(still in it's trademark ponytail) but instead of pulling it all back, he had let locks of hair pleasantly frame his face. He is barefoot and wearing a pair of light-weight khaki pants and a loose-fitting turquoise shirt. Danny makes a note to himself that the color managed to bring out the deepest blue of the other's eyes.

"Vlad, where are we?"

"A tropical island in the Pacific Ocean. That's all you need to know."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well Little Badger, I just single-handedly managed to kidnap the savior of the entire world. I'm not about to tell him where he is so that he can escape from my evil clutches."

"Some 'evil clutches' . . . shouldn't I be bound and gagged or something?"

At the suggestive dialogue unknowingly coming out of the hero's mouth, an intrigued expression crosses the villain's face.

"Would you like to be?"

Noticing the salacious grin on Vlad's face, a deep blush stains Danny's cheeks as he realizes the implications of his own words.

"T-That's not what I meant and you know it!"

Taking advantage of his embarrassment, the older ghost leans in to steal a kiss from the other halfa. Surprised, but not really that annoyed, Danny returns the affectionate gesture. His hands tangle in soft, silver hair as his own body is explored by large, warm hands. Parting to catch their breaths, Vlad allows a smirk to cross his face as his phantom counterpart stares suspiciously at him.

"Are you going to tell me the real reason why you brought me here?"

"You were the one that said you wanted a vacation."

Remembering the conversation they had a few months ago, a smile forms on the young ghost's face.

"I did say that, and I appreciate it. But next time you decide to take me halfway around the world, a little warning would be nice. I don't even have a change of clothes."

"You don't need them. Besides if you did, this wouldn't be a very fun vacation, now would it?"

"Ugh . . . Is sex all you think about?"

"No . . . on occasion I entertain myself with deep, philosophical ponderings or nefarious scheming."

"You are the only person I know that can naturally use a word like 'nefarious' in a sentence." - counters Danny while rolling his eyes to hide his amusement.

"I do so miss our face-to-face banter, Daniel. Your facial expressions are always so fascinating."

"Yeah . . . well, I guess there are just some things that don't travel well through the phone."

The statement makes a small smile cross the villain's face as he realizes the underlying meaning of the phantom hero's words. To get Danny's attention, a pale cheek is cupped by Vlad's palm. As his thumb begins to lazily stroke the soft flesh, the young ghost's breath hitches at the gentle and intimate touch.

All joking aside, the two halfas were glad that they had this time alone and both were eager to take advantage of it. The phantom hero reaches a hand out and starts to unbutton the shirt covering the villain. Completing the task, Danny leans in to continue their kiss as he slides the thin material off the broad shoulders. Thin fingers take their time trailing slow paths up and down the planes of the man's body. Smirking into the heated assault on his lips, Vlad slips his own hand underneath the other's t-shirt, long fingers grazing over the sensitive buds of the youth's chest. A small moan emanates from the young halfa's throat as he spreads his legs to make room for the man above him.

"As responsive as always, Daniel."

"Shut up."

"Though you've never been so . . . accommodating." -continues the elder, completely ignoring his young counterpart. "Could it be that you're behaving so uncharacteristically submissive because we haven't had sex in awhile?"

The hero says nothing and simply narrows his eyes. However, Vlad's theory proves to be correct as a light blush makes it's way onto Danny's face.

". . . I thought I told you to shut up."

Smirking, the man resumes _silently_ undressing the top half of his bed partner. With both males shirtless, their actions become more frenzied and passionate as they explore each other's bodies. Grabbing a handful of dark hair, the older ghost ends their kiss and forces Danny's head back. Vlad then trails kisses from the soft lips down to the pale throat now exposed to him. The man's natural possessiveness is shown as he refreshes the previous bite marks that mark his territory. Pressing his own body into the willing one beneath him, a hiss escapes both males' lips from the arousing contact. Danny's hands roam over the muscles of the elder's back.

Finishing his work on the slender neck, aristocratic fingers slowly glide down the nude torso of the world's hero. Heading lower, the digits ghost over the skin just above the hemline of the halfa's drawstring sweatpants. The teasing touches slowly drive the impatient youth towards insanity as he anticipates the contact. Noticing the heavy breaths and growing bulge, the man moves his hand at the last minute to playfully squeeze the youth's thigh.

"Stop teasing."

"Teasing implies that I have no intention on following through. Just be patient, Little Badger."

As he speaks, he starts to fondle the bulge of the other ghost's pants.

"V-Vlad . . ."

Hearing the desperation in the voice, Vlad unties the black drawstring and slowly pulls off the soft, warm fabric. A knowing smirk is on his face as his large hand begins to caress the sensitive organ - causing the other ghost to mewl in pleasure as his hands clutch onto the sheets. When the elder phantom adjusts the pressure and firmness of his strokes, the youth arches off the bed, his release not too far behind. As the tension builds up in his abdomen, Danny uses his hands to bring the man's face closer. The dark-haired halfa uses his lips to articulate how much he was currently enjoying himself since his mind can't focus long enough to use coherent words.

_God, how did he get so good at this?_

That last thought is interrupted as his orgasm spreads throughout his body. Spurts of his warm release coat Vlad's long fingers and the pale abdomen.

Hips sporadically thrust into the other man's grip to ride out the last ripples of pleasure as ragged breaths escape the young halfa's mouth.

Recovering from the afterglow of his release, Danny sits up and begins to undo Vlad's pants. The confidence in his actions causes the elder to chuckle to himself as he kisses the youth beneath him.

"We have time Daniel, there's no need to rush."

"We can take our time later."

The blunt statement stuns Vlad. Of course, he had also missed being with the young ghost, phone calls only did so much - it was still a surprise that Danny reciprocated those feelings. However, it always managed to shock him when the younger would show that, along with those feelings, he desired the other ghost. And most of the time, it was just as much as Vlad desired him - not that the man would ever let Danny know he had such an upper hand. It just wasn't his nature.

"Normally, I don't reward impatience, . . . though this time I suppose I can indulge you."

Vlad removes his pants and boxers in one movement and tosses them to the floor. Now that the other halfa is fully exposed, Danny uses one hand to softly cup and massage the man's hard arousal. He brings the other hand to his mouth and quickly wets two fingers. The young phantom uses the now-moist digits to stretch himself in preparation. Seeing the highly-aroused state of his young lover, Vlad can't help but stare at the erotic show he was getting. Though the exquisite touches the other ghost was using on his arousal managed to make it that much better.

"Mmm . . . I could watch you do this all day long you know."

Smiling at the comment, Danny increases the pressure he is applying to the other man.

"Maybe later."

Taking Danny's hands and putting them around his neck, Vlad spreads the pale thighs and positions himself just outside the puckered and inviting entrance. With a passionate kiss, he plunges into the tight warmth, drawing a yelp from the youth that turns into a moan as he adjusts to the thick length pulsating inside of him. Small hands dig into strong shoulders as the man moves in and out of the hot passage. At first, the elder's strokes are tortuously slow, the simple friction coaxing sex-coated moans out of both halfas.

Feeling thighs press closer to him, the ghost makes his thrusts deeper and increases the pace. The sudden change of the strokes tears lustful moans from the hero's throat as his fingers grip the man as he arches into the deep thrusts. Constant, unrelenting pressure on that spot deep inside him makes the young ghost howl in pleasure, almost shifting to his ghostly wail. The intoxicating stretch of his inner muscles caused by the other man makes Danny throw his head back in ecstasy when Vlad gives a particularly deep thrust into him. A pleasure-drenched scream rips out of his throat as a powerful orgasm washes over him. The contracting passage causes the man above to release deep inside the hero's body with a final thrust.

After a few heavy breaths, the man withdraws from the tight warmth and rolls on his back next to his young lover. Both men simply lie there, catching their breaths and recovering from the mind-blowing and long-overdue sex. The sounds of the ocean just outside drift into the room and slowly bring them back to reality.

". . . I really needed that."

"I'm always happy to be of service to you, Daniel."

With a small laugh, Danny moves closer to the other halfa and pulls one of the thin sheets over their bodies. Surprised by the affectionate actions, Vlad wraps his arms around the smaller male. As they get settled, pale eyes take a long look around the spacious bungalow. From what he could see, the layout was meant to look open and reflect the simplicity of the beach outside. However, even though it was simply decorated, the décor suggested the most-likely outrageous cost of the isolated resort.

"So, is this where you've been for the last three months, Vlad?"

"Well, I've been in the area. It's not easy finding a private beach resort with barely any one around to recognize you."

"Or one that's up to your ridiculous standards." -adds the hero with a smirk.

"That goes without saying."

For a while, both ghosts simply enjoy each other presence in comfortable silence as the warm breeze flows over their bodies.

" . . . Thanks."

"You're welcome."

With no warning, Danny turns over and starts to kiss the man. Slender hands grab onto the back of the man's head and deepen the affectionate kiss. He then rolls on top of him as his mouth slowly makes it way down the elder's throat with teasing nips along his jugular vein. A growl of arousal escapes Vlad's throat as the lean body flushes against his own.

"You are a lot friskier than normal, Little Badger."

"I'm just making up for lost time."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

A few hours later, Danny wakes up, once again in the bed of the beach house, but this time his hunger wakes him up. Swinging himself out of the bed, he puts on a white robe draped over a nearby chair. It is a little too big, but it effectively covers the hero. Walking outside, he sees Vlad sitting at a table on the veranda. The elder is sipping wine while admiring the sunset over the ocean view, the steady breeze blowing the loose strands of silver hair.

"I was just on my way to wake you, Daniel. Dinner was delivered a few moments ago."

Looking at the table, Danny's eyes widen as he sees the fresh seafood dishes and vegetables on the table, a large bowl of rice is there as well. Sitting down, the fragrant food wafts into his nostrils, effectively reminding him of his empty stomach.

"Everything looks really good."

"Eat as much as you'd like."

Not needing any further permission, Danny loads up his plate and starts to eat. Vlad simply watches with an amused glance before eating off his own plate, their meal sporadically interrupted as they catch up on their lives. Once they finish their meal, they both simply stare out into the ocean, the last light of the day reflecting off the water. The bright reds and oranges almost making the normally blue water look like it was on fire. Once the sun finally sets, the light-sensitive lamps turn on and illuminate the terrace.

"So Vlad, how long are we going to stay here?"

"That's completely up to you, Little Badger."

"How is it up to me? I didn't plan this."

"True, but I don't have any pressing obligations. Besides, the only person I make time for is you, so it doesn't really matter to me."

With that statement, the man leans over and whispers into the hero's ear.

"Then again, if I had my way, this wouldn't be just a vacation."

As he speaks, he runs a hand through the youth's messy black hair, simply relishing the feel of it against his fingers.

"Tch, if you had your way you'd be ruling the world right now."

"Maybe. However, I doubt that I would be able to enjoy this kind of relationship with you, Daniel. So, I suppose I can handle not getting my way every once in a while."

Vlad catches the young hero's attention as he suddenly stands up and walks away from the table. Upon reaching the railing, the man stares out at the stars as they slowly become visible against the night sky. The robed ghost silently watches him, entranced by the intense expression on the other's face. Most people stare at the individual stars randomly or as a collective image, admiring their beauty and wondering what other worlds are out there. However, Vlad studies the stars as if intimately acquainted with each one. It was at times like this, Danny was reminded of the seven long years the man spent drifting alone in space.

"Vlad, do you ever think about what would have happened if that asteroid had never threatened Earth?"

". . . What do you mean?"

"I guess I was just wondering that if I was still just the unknown hero of Amity Park and you were still my arch nemesis, do you think we would have continued to hate each other?"

"Daniel, it is useless pondering such things. It will only drive you crazy thinking about the alternate paths one could or should have taken in life."

"I guess you're right." - replies Danny, somewhat disappointed.

"Although," -begins the man with a grin. "I like to think that we eventually would have gotten over our mutual disdain. We had, and still have, far too much in common to continue blindly disliking one another."

The elder's observation causes a snicker to escape the youth's mouth.

"You're probably right. Though by the time we realized how alike we were, we both would have been too stubborn to admit it."

"Well, it's a good thing that didn't happen."

"Even with everything else that happened? I'm sure that you could have done without the seven years in space, right?"

"Maybe, but in a way, I was glad to spend the time by myself. Introspection can be a gift in itself, even if it was a forced one."

"I guess I see what you mean. It's like when you were gone . . . I couldn't understand why I was missing you as much as I did, so I started thinking about it. When I finally figured it out, that I was lonely as the only halfa and my growing attraction to you, I couldn't believe it - but after I accepted my feelings, it all made sense in a weird way."

"Yes, it's something like that, Daniel."

With that, Vlad walks past Danny and towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay."

The bathroom door opens and closes, leaving Danny alone on the veranda with a confused look on his face.

_Vlad is acting strange, well strange for him anyway . . . Maybe he doesn't like talking about the past seven years._

_Duh, who would want to talk about that?_

_It's official, I'm an idiot. . . *sigh* . . . way to go, Fenton._

When Vlad gets out of the shower, with a towel wrapped around his waist and one draped over his shoulder, he is greeted by Danny who's sitting on the bed. An eager yet apprehensive look is on his young face. The teen is still wearing the white bathrobe which is more like a tent on his slim frame.

"Daniel, is something wrong?"

"No, I was just waiting for you to get out of the bathroom."

"I see. Is there a particular reason?"

"Not really, I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" - asks the man, amused by the youth's complete lack of tact.

"Well, I wanted to talk about that subject that I brought up before. I wasn't trying to be rude or anything, I was just curious. You don't really talk about being space for all that time, so I figure that it's kind of a bad topic for you. I guess what I'm trying to say that I'm - um, . . . I'm sorry."

As he speaks, the young ghost has a sincere look in his eyes. The look causes a smile to cross Vlad's face.

"Daniel."

"Yeah?"

"You really have to stop being so adorable."

A light blush spreads across the hero's face at the unexpected response before eyebrows furrow in anger.

"Don't call me adorable, I'm not a puppy!"

"Well, despite the fact that I think you are rather cute, true adoration refers to feelings towards a specific person that one holds in high regard. Such people are an increasing rarity in the world."

The man's words now cause a confused expression to cross the young hero's face. Noticing it, Vlad approaches the other ghost and sits next to him. Danny yelps in surprise as he is pulled into the man's lap, the other's head resting on top of his.

"I adore you, so much so that I allow myself to open up to you. That is something I don't do very easily, not even with myself."

"Vlad . . . what are you trying to say?"

"What do you think?" -counters Vlad as he tightens his hold on the other.

"I think that you're trying to say that you . . . love me." -supplies Danny quietly as he fiddles with his hands.

" . . . I've told you that, haven't I?"

"NO, YOU HAVEN'T! Don't you think I'd remember something like that! Seriously Vlad, how stupid do you think I am -"

"Daniel, I am madly, all-consumingly, and irreversibly in love with you. If I neglected to tell you, it wasn't an insult to your intelligence, I simply thought that my feelings were obvious."

For a moment, there is silence. Danny then turns his head up so that his eyes meet Vlad's. A large grin is plastered on his face.

"Who knew that Plasmius could be such a pushover?"

"Probably the same person that knows Danny Phantom can be such a brat." - remarks the man as he smirks down at the other ghost.

"Very funny Vlad, but just so you know . . . I'm in love with you, too."

At the admission, Vlad's cobalt eyes widen as Danny averts his, most likely to cover up whatever nervousness was in his very expressive eyes. With no more than a grin, the stronger ghost moves the hero so that he is now straddling the villain's waist. Shocked baby-blue eyes stare at the smirking man before a suspicious look slowly makes its way onto the younger phantom's face.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing."

Leaning forward, Vlad starts to kiss the other halfa's neck as his large hands touch the bare skin left uncovered by the oversized robe. Slowly exploring the sensitive spots of the phantom's body, his fingers travel down the well-memorized path of the hero's chest. The sudden assualt on his body causes Danny to grip his hands onto the man's shoulders to steady himself, slightly annoyed that the elder knew his body so well.

"Daniel, you have no idea how happy you've made me, just now," - whispers Vlad, his lips right next to the other's ear. "I guess I'll just have to spend the next few hours showing you."

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The next morning, after the night of passionate sex, Vlad lies in the king-size bed fast asleep under the light covers. He is awoken by a familiar weight on his lower torso. Realizing who it is, the hybrid pretends to still be asleep.

"Vlad?"

" . . . "

"Look, I know you're faking, so just wake up already."

". . . "

"Fine, I guess I'll have to take a hot shower all by myself. . . *SIGH* it sure would have been nice to have some company."

At that, the man immediately opens his eyes.

"Now how did I know that would get your attention?"

"It's hard to pass you up naked, Daniel. I'd only image that you naked and wet would be even more tantalizing."

". . . Pervert."

"I'm not a pervert, I'm just in love with you."

"Where did that come from?"- asks Danny, not quite used to the words despite the many times the man had said them the previous night.

"Well, since you seem to think I don't tell you enough, I thought it would be a good idea to remind you of that fact as often as possible."

"Thank you, I get it. You're nuts about me and I must clearly be nuts about you to put up with it. That still doesn't mean that you're not a pervert."

"Says the person currently sitting on top of said pervert in only a very loose-fitting robe." -reminds Vlad.

"That's only because I don't have any other clothes, remember? You see, when someone kidnaps and then brings you to a island resort in the middle of the night, it doesn't leave much time for packing!"

Giving the easily-angered ghost time to calm down, Vlad simply stares up at him before giving a response.

"Did you check the dresser?"

" . . . "

" . . . "

"No, I didn't check the dresser."-admits Danny through clenched teeth.

"Your clothing is in there . . . However, if you wish to remain in this rather fetching attire, I won't stop you."

As he speaks, Vlad runs his hands up the warm thighs straddling his waist. His palms steadily make their way over the soft skin of the hero's legs and head towards-

"Oh no, you don't . . . HANDS OFF!" -reprimands Danny as he stops Vlad's hands from traveling any further.

Seeing the annoyed look on the younger ghost's face, the villain raises an eyebrow. He is a little taken aback by the behavior, as the phantom hero didn't make a habit of stopping his advances.

"I've never noticed before, but you aren't much of a morning person are you, Little Badger?"

Grumbling, Danny gets off the other halfa and heads to the dresser. Opening it, he finds some t-shirts, shorts, and underwear. He quickly chooses an outfit and heads to the shower. Sitting up, Vlad watches the boy do all of this with an amused look on his face. After a few minutes, Danny sticks his head out the door.

"By the way, Froot Loop . . . I was kidding about the shower, so don't you dare come in here!"

With that, Danny shuts the door as Vlad simply stares after him. When the steady flow of water is heard, the elder then starts laughing maniacally at the temperamental behavior of his former enemy.

A little later, after both men have showered and dressed, the two ghosts take a walk along the bungalow's private beach. Tropical plants and flowers decorate the edges of the beach while large palm trees provide shade. Crystal blue-green waters calmly lap at the white sand, the waves providing a soft soundtrack. Danny has a pair of sunglasses perched on top of his head and is wearing a pair of green cargo shorts with a blue graphic t-shirt.

Or at least he was.

Once outside of the air-conditioned resort, the island heat forced him to go shirtless, not that his companion was complaining. Vlad, being more confidently acclimated to the region, was wearing the native sarong with a simple black tank top. Now ,admittedly at first, Danny had thought it funny that Vlad was so comfortable wearing the wrapped cloth around his narrow waist. However, the older man looked good in the outfit, just like any other clothing that he chose to wear. Contrary to the man's age, Vlad had a well-toned and naturally lean body. He was one of those rare breed of people that won the genetic lottery and only managed to look even better with age . . . though the ectoplasm merged into his DNA didn't exactly hurt.

After a walk along the beach, stopping every once in a while, to observe the wildlife, the couple heads towards the shade of nearby palm trees to escape the midday sun. Strung between two of the tall trees is a simple hammock that could comfortably fit two people. As the elder ghost walks over to sit in the hanging bed, Danny looks out to the inviting blue water.

"Do you mind if I go for a swim to cool off?"

"This is your vacation Daniel, you can do whatever you like. If you need me, I'll be right here."

While the man talks, he effortlessly gets into the large hammock. Danny can't help but notice the reveal of lightly-tanned skin Vlad would show every time he moved as he made himself comfortable. Sometimes it would be a muscular thigh and at other times it would be a flash of an angular hip or that tantalizing lower abdominal that drew the sky blue eyes right to . . .

"Daniel, my eyes are up here."

"Huh? What?"

"Tch, and you call me a pervert." -comments Vlad with a smirk.

Before the young ghost can retort, his arm is yanked and he is pulled into the simple, cloth hammock as well. Landing directly on the man's chest, Danny adjusts himself so that his body is cradled next to the other ghost. For a while, both ghosts stare upwards, entranced by the specks of light that shine through the broad palm leaves.

"It's kinda weird that we're just lying here doing nothing." -observes Danny, using his leg and foot to gently rock the hammock back and forth.

"Of all people, I'd think that you'd understand the therapeutic benefits of taking a break every so often."

"I didn't say that I didn't like it . . . Besides it's a nice break from the snow in Wisconsin."

"That was the idea . . . "

After a few hours enjoying the island's beach, the two ghosts return to the bungalow. Danny immediately goes to get a bottled water from the mini bar as he never quite got around to that swim. Vlad enters their private room and picks up the paper that was delivered while they were out(The entire room had been cleaned as well). As he unfolds the specially-delivered New York Times, deep blue eyes widen at the front page news.

"It seems that your absence has been discovered."

A confused expression is on the other ghost's face as he goes over to the taller ghost. Peering over his shoulder, powder blue eyes are surprised to see full-color photos of himself in both human and ghost form above the fold of one of the world's most prestigious newspapers. He then begins to read the headline and following story.

**WORLD'S HERO GOES MISSING!**

**Daniel Fenton, better known as Danny Phantom, has been missing since Tuesday. He was last seen with Mayor Tucker Foley before leaving to go to his private estate outside of Amity Park.**

**As we all remember seven years ago, Danny(with the help of the ghosts of the Ghost Zone) saved the world from an ectoplasmic asteroid, that was on a path to destroy Earth, by turning the entire planet itself intangible.**

**Officials from every country are increasing their search for the international hero though little progress has been made.**

"Look at this, it's like the entire world is looking for me. Mom and Dad must be worried like crazy . . ." -trails off the hero as he begins to read the rest of the article.

"Daniel, I never said that you had to stay here. You are more than free to go home whenever you wish."

At the statement, Danny looks up from the paper as Vlad walks further into the room.

"It isn't like I want to, you know."

"Hmph, yes you do."

"What?"

"Don't kid yourself, Daniel. You are a hero, a super hero even. And despite the fame, celebrity, and the stress you face, you like helping people. That won't change no matter how hard you try or how tired it makes you. I find it quite endearing."

"Vlad-"

He is cut off as the man pulls him into a passionate and intense kiss. Yet the gesture had another emotion to it - longing, like the older halfa was trying to convey that even though he accepted that part of the hero's personality, he didn't necessarily like it. When it ends, pale blue eyes stare into deep cobalt ones and realize that the kiss was meant to be a parting one.

"Get going Daniel, the world needs their hero."

At the statement a strange train of thought floats through the ghost hero's head.

_When Vlad was gone for seven years, I was the only person that missed him. His absence affected me so much that the second I saw him again, I practically refused to let him go . . ._

_But when I go on a vacation for a few days, the entire world goes into an international panic. _

_I hate making my family and friends worry about me, but even knowing that, I'm more concerned about how Vlad will be if I leave. He misses me, so much so that the Froot Loop pseudo-kidnapped me just to have me all to himself for a few days. _

For a few moments, Danny stares at the older man as he comes to a decision. He then reaches over for the man's private phone and begins to dial much to Vlad's confusion. After a moment, the phone successfully connects to the line he dialed.

"Hey Mom. . . Yeah, it's me . . . Calm down, I'm fine . . . Yes, I'm sure . . . I know, I should have called you, I'm sorry . . . Could you just tell everyone that I'm okay, I'm just on vacation . . . I can't say where . . . Let's just say that it's, uh one of those places that you never want to leave . . . Look, I'll call you later, I promise . . . I love you too, Mom . . . Bye."

Hanging up the phone, Danny turns back to the surprised man next to him.

"Vlad, the world will always need a hero to save it from some catastrophe or another . . . However, that doesn't mean that it always needs the same one. That's one of the reasons why my parents started their school in the first place, so that I wouldn't always be at the world's beck and call. I'm staying here because it's the choice that I'm making of my own free will. Besides, the planet will be fine for a week or so."

"How existential . . . I think I'm starting to rub off on you."

"You think?" - counters the young ghost as he uses Ecto-energy to destroy the newspaper in his hand.

Staring at the man, now sitting in the armchair, a devious look is on the ghost hero's face. Walking over to him, Danny stops right in front of the villain.

"Now, I still have a few days left of my vacation. How do you think we should spend them?"

Smirking at the return of the normal, and charmingly cheeky, Daniel Fenton, Vlad pulls the lighter ghost into his lap. He then presses the slim body even closer to his for another deep kiss. The rest of the world and all it's problems quickly being forgotten . . .

Back in Amity Park, Maddie Fenton hangs up the phone as she finishes talking to her missing son. A strange look is on her face as violet eyes stare at the phone.

"Maddie, who was that on the phone?" -asks Jack as he walks into the room.

"It was Danny. He just called to say that he's fine. Apparently he's even taking a vacation . . . he said he'd be back soon though."

"What a relief! The world's going crazy looking for him and I was about to use the new Fenton Finder to locate him. Look, I even figured out how to make it so that it wouldn't try to blast Danny with Ecto slime when it found him!"

As Jack proudly showcases the new addition to the Fenton's arsenal, his wife wears a supporting smile before once again reaching for the phone.

"That's nice, honey . . . I'm just going to call Tucker and let him know that Danny's okay. He be able to smooth things over and stop everyone from worrying."

"Maddie, is everything alright?"

"Yes, it is." -begins with a smile. "When I was talking to Danny, he sounded different. Lately he's been so stressed out or on edge, but just now he seemed relaxed . . . I think this vacation is exactly what he needed."

**THE END**

* * *

**There you go, my first Danny/Vlad lemon. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**(I think the challenge of writing these kind of stories, is that in addition to writing good sex scenes, you have to come up with and develop a plot interesting enough to go along with it. It's not easy, but it's a good writing exercise)**

**Anyway a few notes on this story:**

**- The Fenton Anti-creep stick. I know it's just a bat with a Fenton sticker on it, but you have to love the randomness.**

**- I've always thought a surprise vacation would be a lot of fun, so that's why I wrote this, and although I don't really like beaches - they are a good setting.**

**- There's a lack of consensual Danny/Vlad lemons, even more so that have a legal Danny(Although I've read it, faved it, and I really don't get that upset about what goes on between fictional animated people, I just appreciate good writing regardless of content).**

**- Vlad and Danny are on one of the islands in the area of Tahiti and Bora Bora (French Polynesia). An area I'd love to visit, despite the beaches, simply for the culture.**

**- Existentialism: a philosophical belief that is centered on an individual responsibility for shaping one's destiny. (It fits Vlad's personality, as he's the kind of person that prefers to create his own success, not rely on outside forces to do it for him.)**

***The main point of this story was to give Danny a break from his life, which I think would have become highly publicized after the Phantom Planet incident(We already give people reality shows for doing absolutely nothing, so imagine what coverage we'd give to someone who saved the entire planet). I also wanted to explore Danny's perspective of Vlad's return as I didn't do it very much in the previous story.**

**As always, a comment, review, or creative criticism is always appreciated.**

**LATER DAYS!**

**NINJA RENKA**


End file.
